Syrenne
by yum222
Summary: *Explicit content* Syrenne, a lynx-girl master huntress and fletcher lives her life in her village, enjoying her work and the entertainment at the tavern. contains: furry lynx-girl, futa on female, alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay, I swear it's like my computer is hating on me. Bear with me everyone, I'll try to figure out why this keeps happening.**

"...are you nuts? Shooting from here will just scare 'em off. Nobody could hit them from here." The leader said, talking to one of the hunters and the rest of them standing around. "But what about our families? We need to get this one, or we'll have to come back nothing!" One said, others nodding in agreement, but the leader shook his head. "Of course we need this, but now is too soon! We need to wait a bit longer."

The group was hiding at the edge of the woods, but their target was out on the plains, a huge beast a dozen meters tall and half as large. It was lazily eating fruit off a lone tree. One person was keeping watch as close as they dared, the only female hunter of the group. She, as well as the rest of them, were half human and half animal. She sported the long ears of a spotted lynx, her hair and fur matching in light-brown color with dark-grey spots.

Grabbing her bow, she comes back to the group. She felt their gazes, but they knew not to mess with their best hunter. The leader looked at her, hoping for news of the beast coming closer. "It hasn't moved since this morning. It seems to be resting from travel or a fight with another creature." She says, seeing their eyes look down in disappointment.

"Damn it...we can't stay forever, we're just wasting provisions..." The man scowls, then looks to the group. "I'm sorry, but we have to find another-"

"Leader!" The female interrupts him, standing in front of him. "I can do this. I will take down that beast." "You...Syrenne, you know I have utmost respect for your abilities, but not even you can..." He slowly stops, the woman's eyes blazing with confidence and strength. She didn't simply think she was capable, she knew it. With a sigh, he gives up. "Okay. You're the only one I trust here to actually hit and damage it, not just anger it. As soon as we hear it scream, we'll flank it on both sides. You got that, boys? No fear, no mercy!"

Everyone got into their positions. As Syrenne walks away, the leader puts his hand on her shoulder. "Syrenne" "hm...?" "Don't miss."

She walks off to the edge of the forest. "I never miss."

She was watching the beast again. She knew her targets. The eyes...there were four of them, and every hunter knew that the eyes were the perfect target to avoid harming the pelt of an animal. In this case, however, only the best-placed arrows could even start piercing its hide, so it becomes a necessity to shoot all of its eyes, hopefully getting its brain behind it in the process to succesfully take it down. Four arrows, and then more afterwards if it doesn't stop.

Syrenne smiles to herself. "Not making it too easy on yourself, am I..?" After choosing her finest arrows, she takes a deep breath, readies her first shot and aims. She looks at the tip of the arrow. Fine steel from human forges. Not the best bunch to get along with, but they knew how to make an arrow pierce deep and make the victim bleed fast. That, together with her smooth and solid handmade shafts, it'd be a while before she'd have the luck to make such a perfect arrow anytime soon.

'It's time to hunt. Aim true. No hesitation'

The arrow flies. The wind had stopped. All eyes were following it, minus four. Or three, as the arrow cleanly pierces one and continues to bury itself into its skull. An ungodly roar follows the fact, crimson blood covering its face before another arrow finds lodging in its second eye. Arrows start raining from each side, mostly bouncing off its flank as it half-blindly charges towards Syrenne. Every footfall shook the earth, but nothing could sway her aim. As battlecries were being heard, she lets a third arrow fly, whizzing in the air and straight into another eye. This time, it didn't seem to have even flinched, coming faster towards her, leaving seconds before she'd get crushed.

The creature wasn't stupid though, as it realized its enemy was aiming for its last eye and closed it, not needing its sense of sight anymore, relying on smell and hearing.

It hears the twang of Syrenne's bow. It could only give one final death screech is it fell at the edge of the forest, seeing the humanoid creature that single-handedly killed it.

She smiles, heart still racing and body pumped full of adrenaline. She was quickly surrounded by her fellow hunters, congratulated for her incredible feat. "How the friggin hell..? It couldn't have taken just three..?" The leader goes up to her, but she ignores his comment, inspecting the beast's eyes. She pulls out her second and third arrows, then her first with a bit of difficulty. The she puts her hand into its first eye socket again, the others looking away for being squeemish at the sight. Understandable, Syrenne thought, as almost her whole arm was in it.

She rips out a fourth arrow, the shaft and her arm completely covered in blood and gore, pink flesh stuck in the metal arrow tip, and looks back at the group. "Sorry for disapointing you, but it took four, not three."

With this successful hunt, Syrenne and the others head back to the village, hunting some small game on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you don't any reward for this? I mean, seriously, you basically saved our village..." "Please, its fine...I'll go back to the tavern for tonight."

Syrenne parts with mayor of the village. The place seemed more like a full town, though. Entering the tavern, the place was bustling with people, mostly the hunters taking a break and flirting with the waitresses.

Some of them noticed her, then signalled the barkeep, a well-developed woman who seemed to know how to deal with any kind of person. "Hey, you the one they keep yappin' about being some hunting goddess?" "Wha..goddess? I think that's going a bit too far.."

"Oi, why don't you come hang with us?" One man called out, then another hit his shoulder. "Pfft, like she'd even talk to us, let alone your sorry ass!" Syrenne turns back towards the barkeep, the latter shaking her head. "Don't worry about 'em, my girls are keeping them company, but I feel like I'm rewarding the wrong people. Here, take a seat, lemme treat to whatever you like, on the house. It's too bad I don't have any cute boys to keep you company.."

Syrenne sits at the bar, thanking her for the generosity. "That's fine, its not really my line of interest right now anyway. The boys I mean. As for a drink...surprise me. I'd like a few rounds of hard liquor.."

Smirking, the barkeep starts mixing various drinks for Syrenne, setting up a line glasses, some looking fancy, others just plain shots. "Try whatcha like, oh goddess. Be thankful, not just anyone can get their hands on some of this stuff." "Oh, I'll enjoy it all, you'll see."

An hour later, Syrenne looks away from her drinks towards a corner part of the place with a large couch, somewhat private and secluded. "...that's an area we keep just for the girls. Can't just have men hog them all away from each other. Go ahead, join 'em before you drink me outta business...or wait, there's just one there...oh well" The barkeep goes back to doing other work, leaving Syrenne alone. She slowly gets up, face flushed and drunk and walks over, grabbing a pint of beer from a passing waitresses platter.

A single girl was sitting there, shying away from the rest of the tavern. Syrenne smiles, then suddenly sits right beside her, startling her a bit. "H-hya? Uh, h-hi..?" She had silky black hair and the ears of a cat, somewhat uncommon in the town. Her face was flushed, similar to Syrenne's. "Ah, w-wait, where are my manners? Miss goddess..." "Oh, please, just call me Syrenne~ We're all here for some fun, not 'manners' miss cute kitty cat~" She pats the girl's head, making her blush from the physical contact. "Ah...please, call me Elena instead of...t-the other thing..."

Syrenne laughs, hugging her face to her well-developped chest. "Ahaha!~ you make me want to hug you tight, Elena...oh wait, I already am, silly me~ hey, should we get closer..?" Syrenne suddenly picks her up and sets her down on her lap, wrapping her arm around her waist. "K-kyaa!? S-syrenne...i-isn't this a bit...t-too close..?" Elena says, but Syrenne just smiles and purrs a bit, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. She peeks into the cat-girl's shirt, ears twitching at Elena's cheek as she sees her plumpness. Her second hand comes to lay on her thigh, and by then, their tails were swishing side-to-side.

"S-Syrenne...i-i don't know if i'm worthy of your...a-attention, but-kyah!?" She shields the cat-ear that Syrenne had just bitten painfully. "W-why..?" "I've marked you as mine~ I'd love to be...even closer, if you don't mind...~" She grabs the girl's chin, making them face each other closely, breathing alcoholic breaths, and then suddenly kisses her. Softly at first, but it quickly intensifies as Syrennes' hands explore and caress Elena's skin. "Mmh...mmmmh!~ hmmmgh!~" She shies away from her hands, but she starts purring as well, giving up in escaping Syrenne's mouth.

"Mmmh~ has anyone ever told you how delicious you taste?~" "t-t-taste!? I, no, but-h-nyaah!~" The huntress slipped her hand under her shirt and squeezed her breast firmly. "N-nyuu!~ S-stop, not here..." "Shh~ its fine, no one can see us from this position...but if you're too loud..." Syrenne squeezes again, groping her ass with her other hand as well and licking her neck. "N-nyaaah!~ b-but...nyuu..~ I-I can't...Syrenne..your hands...feel so hot..~" She starts panting a bit, responding very well to Syrenne's teasing. She loved to treat women like this and show them how to feel nice without a man. When she was drunk, she loved to go even farther, with more of a feral desire to dominate them sexually.

Syrenne could clearly smell Elena's arousal. "Nnnngh...hah...nya...hauu..nnnn..S-Syrenne...m-my body...nyaah...hah..~" Hearing her words, she slides her hand in her pants, slips under Elena's panties and suddenly slips her middle finger in her hot, wet pussy. "N-nyaaaammgh!?" She grips Syrenne's arm as the lynx-girl mutes her partner's sudden yelp with a kiss, massaging her breast all the while. The girl was tearing up, moaning in her mouth while her most private place was being fingered. Syrenne could feel Elena shiver and tremble as she rubbed her inner walls.

She could tell she was a virgin, and this must've been the first time she was ever touched. That made her happy, as if she found a fresh and unknown hunting ground. She fingers her faster and deeper, rubbing the g-spot generously. Elena couldn't understand what was happening, the huntress' finger making pleasure blossom in ways she could never imagine. "N-nyaahah...nya..hah...nya..!~ Syrenne...!~ Something...something's coming..!~ nya!~ nyaah!~" She moves her hips unconsciously, purring loudly and grabbing onto Syrenne tightly. She bites into her shoulder to muffle her voice.

"Hehe, try not to scream too loud~" Syrenne whispers to her, and then pushes a second finger in, thrusting in and out faster and harder. "Hnnnngg!~ hnnn...nnn...nnn..!~" Elena digs her teeth in her shoulder, tasting blood as Syrenne thoroughly stirs her pussy. Her mind was blank. She'd only just met this woman, found out she was an amazing huntress, now that same woman was touching her in ways she never did herself. She was on the edge, soaring towards the apex of pleasure. "Hnnnnngg!~ nnn...nnnn!?~" Syrenne gently pinches her clit.

"NYAAAAHH!~"

Elena trembles, holding Syrenne tightly and crying a bit. Hearing her scream, a few girls walk towards them, including a few waitresses. "Uh...is Elena okay?" One asks, blushing, not really able to see where Syrenne's hand was, though one was just holding her steady. Elena moans slightly, and then Syrenne's hand reappears from under her, glistening and wet. As the others watched, she sensually licks her fingers clean, wide-eyed blushing girls looking on.

"Oh? Did you all want to join in as well?~ sorry, but I think she'll be out for a bit, so maybe some other time..?" They hurry away, whispering to each other. "She's serious..? ...make me scream like that?...shh..she'll hunt you too..." She smiles, petting Elena.

There was another reason she couldn't let the others join in, and she was glad that Elena was in this position. Another part of her was on fire, but as always, she held in her raging desires. No one could know her real, hidden needs, so she pretends to be satisfied with simply pleasuring another.

She slowly calms her energy, then lays Elena on the couch, asking another girl to make sure she gets home safe. Syrenne comes back to the bar, the barkeep looking at her quizzically. "So, you hunt maidens as well as monsters? Not that I mind, though I'd rather you keep it a little...quieter. The men already left, thinking they walked into a lesbian bar." The lynx-girl laughs, smiling. "Don't want to convert? I'd spend my nights and coin here often. You aren't a bad looker either, you know? I wouldn't mind a nightly visit from you tonight...if you'll have me, of course." She places a gold coin on the counter, and the other woman takes it. "I'll think about it. I highly doubt those hands of yours can reach as deep as I'd like, though. Take the room upstairs in the far back."

She lays back on the double bed, stark naked. Her boiling energy comes back as she thinks about Elena, thinking about how good her insides would feel if-.

"Forget it, Syrenne...just sleep..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Elena, come here. Go bring breakfast to that woman, Syrenne, alright? I have a few things to do today, but you can take a break after." "S-syrenne? Right...thanks, Anjie." She leaves the barkeep, Anjie, carrying a wooden tray upstairs.

"Syrenne...she's the one who.." She blushes, self-conscious of her recently-touched nether regions. Unlocking the door, she enters backwards so as to bring the tray in at the same time. "G-good morning, miss, I've come to bring you your...your...y-your..what...is that...?"

Firstly, Syrenne was completely naked. Her large breasts and perfectly toned body looked very attractive, but not as much as the second thing.

Something stood up from her crotch, long, thick and veiny. It simply looked like a huge mushroom to her, with a tightened-looking skin sack of some sort near the base. Being a virgin, she had absolutely no idea that she was looking at a penis. "Ah...? I-it just...twitched? She's still sleeping though..." Putting the tray on the table, she approaches the bed, admiring Syrenne's body.

"Hnn...mmh.." Elena suddenly hides at the side of the bed, her head slightly up, wat thing the woman, but she was still asleep. "Haaa...wait, why am I hiding?" Staring ahead, the odd mushroom-like object stood there, twitching slightly from time-to-time. It felt like it was taunting her, daring her to touch it...or maybe it was her own sense of curiosity. She reaches with her hand, pokes it and hides. Seeing as Syrenne was still sleeping, she reaches out again and pokes it a bit more. "Its...really hard..and hot. Smells strong too...hm? There's some clear liquid...from a hole at the tip...?"

Elena gently touches the tip and brings her glistening fingertip to her nose. "Hmm...its...interesting.." She licks it, nodding to herself. "Very slippery...kinda tasty?...ah? More's coming out...the whole thing might get wet if that keeps up...and it might get cold..." Quietly, without waking her up, she moved over the length, softly grips the base and starts trying to keep the liquid from covering it all. Replacing her clumsy fingers, she licks at the tip and the hole, the smell invading her nostrils. "Weird...its making...my body feel all tingly...hey, why is it leaking even more!? Damn woman...giving me trouble even when you're asleep...I'm just trying to help here..."

As she continues licking, Syrenne's breathing slowly gets strained and audible, similar to moaning. This makes Elena blush, but she keeps at it, not knowing when it'll stop leaking. "W-why does it feel like I'm doing something..lewd..? Cleaning some mushroom..body part when it gets dirty for a customer should be normal..right..?" As she licks, the length starts to twitch harder and more often, making her worry. It just wouldn't stop coming out, though, so she keeps on licking it, ignoring the slight heat she felt welling up in her body.

Then, all of a sudden, white liquid starts shooting out from the tip in spurts. A bit got on her face and tongue, though she moved away a bit, letting the rest cover her stomach and chest. Elena quickly escapes the room before Syrenne could wake up, heart racing as she leaned back on the closed door. "What...it just erupted..!? It was different though...really thick and sticky...oh, I don't know what's going on anymore..." Shaking her head, she wipes off her face and goes back down, deciding to go home for today. Anjie waves her off, not really getting why she seemed it a hurry.

Back upstairs, Syrenne lazily cracked her eyes open. She was still panting and felt tingly and sticky all over. Sitting up, she realized the spectacle that was her body. "What the..? Gods, so the rumor of exploding after not letting out for a while was actually true...ah?" She notices a tray with breakfast on the table. Someone came in. "Well, if no rumors come up, it should be fine...I think..oh well, first I gotta clean up.."

"Good morning, oh goddess..." The barkeep calls out to Syrenne as she comes down, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Good morning...say, you didn't visit my room by any chance, did you?" Anjie smirks. "Nah, wasn't in the mood. Why?" "Mmh...no reason..." "Well, the only person that went in was Elena just now, but she just dropped off your food and left. She did seem a bit flustered though..." "Oh...that's right, thanks for the meal. I'll be back tonight, I need to fix up my equipment. Have a nice day."

Anjie waves her off, a bit in thought. One of her girls pass by, but she stops her. "Go install the curtains for the girls' area. I have a feeling privacy will be needed very soon." The girl nods, going to work.


	4. Chapter 4

In the tavern's staff rooms, several of the waitresses were talking during their break. "Hey, guess what? Anjie just asked me to put up the curtain for the girls' area!" "What, really? Why would she do that? Didn't she think it was unnecessary..?" "Well, remember last night? Elena must've been so embarrassed..." "About that, you remember that goddess woman?" "Oh, the really hot and bold one? Wasn't she super drunk?" "Yeah, her! Well, Anjie only said to put it up...when that woman said she'd be back tonight!" "Heehh!? No way! You think maybe she'll..?" "Oh man...I wish I had that night off...I want her to do me just like Elena...she looks so fierce and dominant..." "No kidding! I'd be her wife any day..~"

"So, the plan is this...and then...and we can't forget..." They start scheming until Anjie tells them to get back to work.

Meanwhile, Syrenne works on fixing her equipment from the hunt and making new arrows to replace broken ones. This includes inspecting her bow, the string, as well as each and every shaft in her quiver, taking most of her day, though the people at the carpenter's workshop were glad to let her use their space. They even asked her for advice on their own projects, seeing as she worked with wood so well. So, on the one hand, Syrenne was helping the villagers out some more, but on the other hand, she had less time to focus on her own work.

It didn't bother her in the least, though. Improving carpeting businesses meant more sources of materials she might need for her adventures and equipment. She wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon either. A big hunt like the other day earned her quite the reward, and she wanted to spend it leisurely in this town. Or at least at the bar.

The evening was just starting to set in as she made it back, the first set of villagers coming in start whiling away the day. She noticed that she smelled of sawdust, so she decided to bathe first, using the place's sweet-smelling soap generously.

She dresses up in a loose shirt and pants, but to prevent any incidents, she wraps her crotch tightly in with bandages. She didn't want anything bad happening this time, but she never really knew how cautious she actually was when drunk.

Back down at the bar, Anjie tells Syrenne that her girls wanted to see her, so she goes over to the now-curtained area of the tavern. As soon as she steps in, the group of about 4 grabs her and sits her down in the middle of the couch and places a large bottle of liquor on the table. She noticed a bit from it was used already, all four of their faces flushed from being drunk. "Heyy~ Syrenne~ come on, drink up!~" One says, though it was more forced down her throat than anything. They tipped the bottle over her mouth, pouring the burning drink down. Though after tasting it, Syrenne grabs the bottle herself and starts chugging. And chugging. And finished the entire bottle. "Ahhhh!~ god, I haven't downed a bottle like that in ages..~ hm?" She looks around, the four girls approaching her a bit. And she licks her lips. "Four tasty meals...what a feast!~ nyah~"

In the next moment, two things happened. One, she tackled one of the girls onto the couch, but right before that...she took her shirt right off. Syrenne's breasts were completely bare and bouncing around alluringly. Before devouring the girl's mouth, she notices her ears, identifying her as a cow-girl. "I hope you're ready to get milked dry~" "h-hyammmmh!? Mmm...mmmmh!~" The huntress grabs and squeezes the girl's breasts tightly as she ravashes her mouth deeply. She grips onto Syrenne's arms, but no amount of strength she could possibly muster is enough to budge her. The lynx-girl grinds her leg along her crotch as she thoroughly massages and squeeze her breasts.

Syrenne could sense her arousal to her roughness, her panties getting slightly wet the harder she tightened her grip on her breasts. "Mmmwaaahh...hah...hyah..hah..ha-hyaah!~" She grips her friend's leg while Syrenne pinches and sucks at her nipples fiercely, as if in search for milk. They were stiff and knobby, making the woman on top want to tease them a lot more. Finally, Syrenne bites at one with her sharp teeth and the cow-girl trembles, arching her back and moaning shakily. A slight amount of breast milk seeps from her breasts, which the huntress laps up greedily as the girl pants, exhausted from having reached climax by her breasts alone.

"W-whoa...Kimmy really got done in pretty fast.." "N-no kidding...I don't know if I'm ready for that.." "But...that did look like it felt good..."

Without realizing it, Syrenne comes up behind one of them, a bunny-girl, and slaps her rear firmly. "Kyaah!? S-syrenne, wait-hyaah!~" "You're right, it does feel very good...its so fun to play with young, inexperienced cuties like you~" Groping her ass, she slips her other hand down her front, pushing into her pants and rubbing over her panties. "Murr?~ You're already getting wet...were you jealous of Kimmy here?~" She licks and nips at her ear, making her yelp. The bunny-girl moans from her touch, almost losing her balance when a strong, long finger pushes through and enters her pussy. "Hyaahh..!~ I-its innn..!~ Its...hyaammmh!~"

Eyes wide, the bunny-girl covers her mouth as another long finger enters her, but through another entrance. Syrenne pushed a finger into her ass, almost making her fall to the floor as it made her lose strength in her legs. The other girls watched, surprised at Syrenne's varied techniques as she teases both holes deeply. They sit down next to each other, holding their arms together and watch. "She's fingering Jade so hard...I'm almost scared.."

"Hyah...hah..hah..nnn...hyaahh...mmh..!~" Jade trembles as Syrenne curls her fingers, rubbing and teasing her insides at specific points. Without fail, the huntress could always find a girl's sweet spots as if she had a sixth sense for them. Within a minute, while accelerating her fingers, she bring Jade down to her knees, moaning and shaking her head. "Hyaahh!~ I..I can't anymore...hyah..hah..hah..hah..!~ hammmmmmgghh!~" Syrenne steals her lips the moment she cums, preventing her from crying out too loudly. Her inner walls squeezed and trembled against her fingers, then she slides them out, laying her head onto the couch.

Syrenne turns back around, licking her fingers erotically. "I'm ready for my third course~"


	5. Chapter 5

Elena comes back to the tavern, making her way through the crowd to the bar signals the barkeep. "Sorry I'm late, my older sister kept dumping chores on me.." "No worries, it wasn't too busy till now, although...hey, do you mind checking the back there? I'm a little worried of what that Syrenne's doing." Elena blushes slightly, then nods a bit. "I'll make sure she gets to bed safely.."

Anjie nods, going back to serving customers drinks. She cautiously approaches the curtained area, remembering today's earlier incident. "Should she even be in here with that...thing..?" She wonders, pushing away the curtains...then covering her mouth. Four of her coworkers were panting, blushing and collapsed around Syrenne. She also realizes that she was topless, and she slips her fingers out of two of the girls, licking their juices. "Oh, well if it isn't Elena...and I was just craving for some sweet dessert...~"

The girl grabs the shirt on the floor and forces Syrenne to put it on. "C-come on, you've had enough playing around. Its bedtime for you!" Elena drags her away, others laughing or giggling at the sight, but it didn't last long. "Here, maybe I should guide you to my room myself...nyahaha~" In one smooth motion, Syrenne picks Elena up like a princess, to the crowd, then bounds towards the second floor. "Wait, stop! Put me doooowwwnnn!" She squirms energetically, but its not enough, and before she knows it, Syrenne locks the door behind her and places her on the bed, then crawls on top of her, tail wagging.

"S-syrenne..? Y-you're too close...why did you bring me here..?" Elena blushes a bit, looking up at the huntress. "Well, for us to get closer of course..~" She lays her body down on her, nuzzling into her neck. "...But, I also wanted to talk to you. What did you see in my room this morning?" "Huh? W-what, I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking about.." Elena lies, looking away with a red face. Syrenne unbuttons the girl's shirt, then undresses herself on top of her, leaving herself in just the bandages covering her crotch, a small, tight bulge visible. "I already know you saw my secret. What I want to know...is why you made me ejaculate, then ran away."

"E-eh? Eja...culate..? I-I don't really understand...t-there was a big, leaking mushroom...and I didn't know what to do with it...except it felt lewd at some point...please, I really don't know..." She watches as Syrenne slowly removes the bandage, and she sees it pop out right in front of her, laying the shaft across her face, the powerful and alluring scent filling her nose. "Ah...nyah..?.." She looked up at Syrenne, her eyes staring back at her hungrily. She pushes it up from her face, but holds onto it, feeling its heat and hardness. "W-what...is it..? W-why do I...feel like touching it...? M-my body's...tingling.." Elena unconsciously closes her legs while rubbing the shaft up and down a bit.

"This...is my penis...oh...its been months since I rubbed one out myself. You get no time for yourself among other hunters...hah...please...touch it more..~" Syrenne asked, purring slightly as her rod twitched in Elena's hand. "But..w-wont it...explode white stuff everywhere..?" "That's the goal, my little kitten~ I'm gonna pump your insides full of my cum...~" She grips her head, then points her length at her lips. "Open your mouth..." "Ah..like th-hmmmmf!? Mmmmhh..!" "Nyaah!~ hah...yes..~ Elena...your mouth is so warm and wet...nya..!~" Syrenne's length was pushed halfway into Elena's mouth, the girl unable to move away, whining at the sudden intrusion.

She starts moving her hips back and forth, panting a bit, enjoying the feeling she missed for such a long time. "Mmmh...hah..suck on it...harder...nnngh...nyaah..!~" Elena does as she's told, unable to refuse anyway. "Mmmh..mmmmfh..mmmh...*suck*..mmmfh..*lick*..mmmmgh..mmm..!~" Her mouth stretched wider as Syrenne pushed thick cock deeper, almost hitting the back of her throat. She wondered if it would happen as she realized there was still three or four inches left untouched.

As if the huntress read her thoughts, she suddenly starts pushing deeper, leaning over so as to go down more vertically. "Hah...nyah..take me...all...nnngh...nyah...just..a bit more..!~" Her rod was twitching and throbbing as it went a bit down her throat. Elena didn't know what to do, still sucking but she couldn't control her gag reflex much. Her eyes tear up, the strain in her mouth getting too much to handle, but she starts to swallow repeatedly, trying to make Syrenne finish. "N-nyah...Elena...s-so good..I'm...I'm gonna...nnngh...nyaahhh!~"

Syrenne retreated her exploding cock out of her throat, but she was still shooting into her mouth. Elena was barely swallowing, too surprised at how much and how fast all the thick, sticky liquid was coming out and filling her mouth, the rest overflowing out from the sides of mouth. "Mmmmh...nnng...*gulp*..*gulp*...mmmh!...mmmmfh..!~" She pushes Syrenne a bit, trying to signal her to pull out. The huntress had a blissful expression, completely content with herself, though her rod was still hard as she pulled out. "..gulp..haah...hah..nyah...hah..why...did you...hah..explode in-mmmfh!" Syrenne interrupts her with a deep kiss, then pulls away, undressing Elena completely. "Because it felt amazing! I pity you all without a dick...but at least you still have this pleasure..." Syrenne traces her finger along her wet slit, getting a yelp from the cat-girl. "N-nyah!~ w-what do you mean..? I...wait, where are you putting...hah..?"

The huntress pushes open her legs and prods the entrance of her pussy with her tip, opening the lips slightly. "Ohh...a fresh, budding flower all to myself...Elena, I'm going to fuck you to heaven now, are you ready?" "H-heh!? W-wait...I'm a bit scared...that thing can't fit in me, right..?" Elena was shaking a bit, but she could feel her body wanting this. She hugs Syrenne lightly, then whispers to her. "Please...be gentle..and take care of me..."

That was all Syrenne wanted to hear. "Don't worry, my cute little kitten. I'm here for you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hah...nnn...it's...it's coming in..mmh..n-nyaaah!~" Elena hugs Syrenne tightly as her hymen gets torn, her body quivering from the pain. The huntress bites her neck, trying to distract her with other pain. "Shhh...good kitty...you're doing great...relax..nnn..god, you're tight...hah..." Panting fast, Elena slowly feels less pain, loosening her iron grip. "N-nyaa...it's...your inside..me...hah..nya...ah!~ its...twitching...so strongly.."

"Elena...I'm gonna start moving now...if it hurts, you can bite me as much as you want.." Syrenne moves her hips gently, moving in and out a bit. "Hya!~ nnn..!~ n-nya..!~ hah...myah!~ S-Syrenne...nyah..!~ y-you're...nnn..t-too big..!~" Elena whines, her body still very sensitive, but the pain was mostly giving way to pleasure now. "Kitty...I need to go faster...s-sorry..!~" She speeds up, getting about halfway in before Elena accidently bites her shoulder, though that only encouraged her to go deeper. She also crosses her legs behind Syrenne, preventing her from pulling away. "Nyah?~ Oh, you naughty kitty...you want my thick, creamy milk inside you, hmm?"

Elena blushes darkly, closing her eyes as her partner pushes all the way in, prodding the entrance to her womb. She moans in Syrenne's neck, her new biting target, while the huntress speeds up her thrusts. "N-nyuuhuu..!~ haah...nyah!..t-too much..!~ so deeeep!~ nyah!~ nya!~ nyaah!~" "hah..hah..yes..!~ good kitty...hah...howl for me..!~" She pounds into Elena as fast and as hard as she can, wetly and loudly smacking their hips together. Syrenne bites and keeps her hold on her neck as if making sure her mate wouldn't escape. Elena starts scratching at Syrenne's back, occasionally drawing blood. The pain only drove the huntress' ecstasy higher, ravishing the cat-girl's pussy. "Nyaaahaaa!~ it's cominggg!~ s-something's...coming..!~ nyaaaaahh!~"

Syrenne and Elena start cumming hard at the same time, bodies trembling with pleasure. "N-nyaaah..!~ n-nyaa..? Something's...pouring in me..!~ so hot...filling me up...S-syrenne...!~" "haah...hah..nya...hah..god...I came..so hard...geez.." She pulls out slowly, her glistening and cum-covered cock still looking mighty hard and energetic. A little bit of semen flows out of Elena as she turns over, panting like crazy on all fours. "Hah...nya..hah...Syrenne...that...that felt...really good...hah...hyah..?"

She feels something familiar poke her pussy, making her turn to see Syrenne grabbing her hips. "Nyahaha...I hope you're ready kitty...for round two..~" "nyaah!? N-no way...I-I just-nyaaaah!~"

Elena's body quivered as the thick rod pierced into her once again. "Nnng..mmmmhh!~ Yes..this pussy...is all mine..~ Every...inch..inside..amazing..~" The huntress wastes no time in ravishing the girl's wet snatch, pounding at her like a dog in heat. "S-slow dow-nyaaah~ hnngg...nyuu!~ hah...hya..!~ kyaa..!~ so deep..I-I'm gonna breeeaak...!~" She cried out, the intense pleasure proving too much to handle for her inexperienced body.

Unfortunately, Syrenne's mind was no longer focused on Elena, and was completely focused on her own pleasure. It had been much too long since she'd last enjoyed the flesh of a woman. Her next ejaculation caught the cat-girl by surprise as she gave no warning and simply shot her load in her womb. But not a minute later, the huntress started again, her cock never softening. "N-nyuu...a-again..? M-meanie..!~"

Elena could do nothing but endure as Syrenne mounted her again and again. It was the huntress' favorite position, being very dominant by nature. She soon lost count of the number of times the lynx-girl came inside her. The raven-haired feline saw no end to the constant waves of pleasure, eventually passing out midway during her 8th orgasm.

"Ohhh...oh god...my head..my body..." Syrenne mumbled sleepily the next morning. Searching her dazed mind, she couldn't recall the past night, though she did realize that her desires seemed sated for now. Next, her mind told her she was on top of something, or someone, and as she opened her eyes, her heart suddenly sank as the memories flowed in. The gentle scent of Elena's hair and the smell of sex told her everything. "Oh GOD...I didn't...oh no..."

Syrenne's voice woke Elena up. "Nnn...nnnggh...can't...move.." The huntress quickly gets off her, blushing at the sight of the naked girl. "Nnnn...still can't...legs..so numb.." Syrenne helps her flip onto her back. "E-Elena...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you go through all that...I was drunk, and I saw you, and...-" The younger feline manages to sit up and shakes her head. "It's okay..just..take responsibility.." She says sleepily, pushing the older feline back down and hugging her, soon falling asleep again.


End file.
